Pickup Lines:Puzzleshipping Style!
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: Random drabble featuring pickup lines that revolve around puzzleshipping! YYxY
1. Pencil

...Hello there! And welcome to my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic! I've been wanting to write one so badly these past couple of months, and I completely adore YamixYugi... x3 And love all that is puzzleshipping! So I've took it upon myself to write random drabbles about them, and each drabble will be based off of pick-up lines! (Most of these pick-up lines are ones that have been on my mind for like, forever! X3)

Well, I'm done ranting, so enjoy the first drabble and the puzzleshipping!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.

* * *

"Aibou." Yami idly said as the former pharaoh kept his eyes on his hikari, who was currently sitting at his desk and was randomly twirling his pencil in his hand while resting his head on the other hand, desperately trying to figure out the what the answer could possibly to the last math question he had to do for homework.

Yugi sighed exasperatedly as he took and educational guess on the question, then turned in his chair to face his darkness who was laying comfortably on their bed. At the sight of his pharaoh, Yugi smiled at him. "What's up Yami?"

Yami looked at Yugi thoughtfully for a moment, and just when Yugi was about to ask what was wrong, the former pharaoh took the pencil out of the little light's hand and grinned at Yugi's confused expression when he sat up slightly to poke his Little One with the slightly sharp point of the pencil.

"You know Aibou, life without you would be like a broken pencil."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'd be pointless."

Yugi blinked his eyes a few times, and then giggled at his Yami as he got the pencil back from his darkness and put it next to his text book, and got out of his chair to cuddle with his pharaoh. As Yami wrapped his arms around his hikari, Yugi looked at his Yami with amused amethyst eyes and replied, "Your so cheesy, mou hitori no boku. But just so you know, life without you would be a broken pencil too."

* * *

Read and review please! I want to know how much you guys love it! X3


	2. Skittles

Welcome to the next chapter! And thanks to all who reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! ~Hands out cookies~ X3 Here is the next installment for you guys! Happy reading to all!

Warning: Contains a slightly violent!Yugi, but hey, Yugi has a reason for it! X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

* * *

"I can't find my skittles anywhere!" Yami looked up from his novel, the corner of his lip quirking up in a small smirk in amusement at his adorable looking boyfriend's desperation for his sweet treat; the young light was going through every drawer in his desk, (where he had put them last time he had them) and was now scrounging around their room, but was stopped when he heard a chuckle coming from his bed.

Yugi stopped his wild investigation and slowly turned his skittle-hungry gaze to his darkness and stared at him. The older, unaffected by this, stared right back at his hikari. "Where is it?" Yugi's voice deadpanned and lingered with a threatening tone. Yami simply gave his little one a smirk and averted his attention back to his book.

The former pharaoh barely read three words when his book was snatched from his loose hand, shut, and then flung carelessly onto Yugi's desk. Then was surprised when he got tackled on the bed, looking up at his lover with slightly wide eyes as Yugi glared down at him with his slightly wild amethyst eyes.

"Look, if you are getting revenge from the time I helped Bakura blackmail you to go out with Anzu for a week, then I'm sorry! This is enough revenge! Now gimme back my skittles!"

Yami froze under Yugi, and was staring at him like a fish out of water. "You did _what_?" Yugi paled; he totally should have kept his big mouth shut about that!

The hikari 'eeped' and attempted to scramble off his pharaoh, but was surprised when he heard another chuckle come from his darkness as he was suddenly pulled back into Yami's embrace.

The former pharaoh shook his head, brushing aside the blackmail matter aside (He would have a _nice long _chat with his hikari about that later). "Look, I don't have the bag," he said, his voice slightly slurred. Before Yugi could even think of a response to that, the former pharaoh pulled Yugi down until their noses were practically touching. Yami's lips parted, and a sweet, fruity aroma attacked Yugi's sense of smell. Then Yami's voice, the now identified flaw to his dialogue still heavy on his tongue, was low, seductive, and husky.

"But I do have skittles in my mouth. Want to taste the rainbow?"

A few minutes later, the former pharaoh returned to his book with a bloody nose as he chewed his rejected skittles in defeat.

* * *

AN:Heh...Yami got owned...X3 Read and review please! ~Hands out YamixYugi plushies~


	3. Teddy Bear

I want to give thanks to the people who have reviewed, you guys rock! I'm so happy to know that you guys like the drabbles. X3 Alright then, enjoy the next drabble!

Happy reading to all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.

* * *

Yami sighed, turning on his other side once more, facing the back of the leather couch with a frown. His hikari had kicked him out of their room a few hours after the Skittles accident, in which the former pharaoh had attempted to get his hikari to forgive him, but to no avail.

It was then that Yami came to a conclusion that skittles and his hikari didn't _mix,_ and that if he ever found the creator of such candy, they would have a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm for making his little one turn against him for said candy.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, and stopped when it got near the couch. The former pharaoh looked over his shoulder to see his beloved little one standing a foot away from the couch, his lips pursed in his famous pout. How utterly adorable.

"Ummmm..." Yugi avoided his Yami's gaze, eyes darting nervously left to right, up and down. Yami, whose amusement was growing with each passing second, propped himself up on his elbows and attentively watched his boyfriend (who grew a bit jumpy under his gaze). Yugi finally opened his pouty lips and said in the most endearing voice: "I lost my teddy bear...Can I sleep with you?"

Yami stared at Yugi lovingly for a moment, and then did something Yugi didn't expect him to do; his darkness turned back to the couch and curled up in a ball, clutching at his stomach as he tried not to let out the laughter that was threatening to come out of his mouth.

Yugi's jaw dropped slightly, his right eye twitching at his pharaoh's 'touching' response.

"Your mean, mou hitori no boku!" The young one growled, eye still twitching as he turned on his heels to proceed to go back to their bedroom and forget about what happened tonight. Just as he was out of reach, however, Yami's hand griped around his hikari's wrist and pulled him back to the couch, sending the younger one stumbling on his way there. Yugi squeaked but was cut off short as Yami caught him and cuddled against him. The former pharaoh buried his head against Yugi's chest, resting his face in the crook of Yugi's arm.

Yugi sighed as he felt his pharaoh's lips press softly against his skin. "I'm better than some teddy bear, aren't I Aibou?"

Yugi answered by resting his chin atop of his lover's hair, tightening his arms around him the best he could, and whispered softly to his pharaoh, "Always, Yami."

* * *

Ah, gotta love the fluff. Anyway, reviews are forever lovely! X3

Till then!


	4. Just One

Welcome to the next drabble! I just want to say that I actually got my first flame! (It was someone who sent me a message saying I should just give up on writing and delete this project.) So that kinda brought me down, but for the sake just to entertain others, as well for other puzzleshipping lovers, I'll take that comment in stride! X3 So, anymore flames will be used to warm me up! But enough of me ranting, on to the next pick-up line drabble!

Happy reading to all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

* * *

"Hey, Aibou." Yugi had been heading towards the living room with a few snacks in hand when he heard a familiar deep baritone voice call to him. The spiky-haired King of Games glanced over his shoulder to see his darkness beckoning him over towards the stairs with his index finger. He looked slightly frazzled, like he urgently needed to tell him something. Yugi quickly put his snacks on the coffee table before bounding over to his boyfriend, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"What's wrong, mou hitori no boku?"

"Nothing Aibou. But I just thought of a theory," Yami began nervously as he tapped his chin, gesturing Yugi closer with his index finger alone once again. His little one instinctively moved closer towards him. Suddenly, the atmosphere around them shifted into an enticing mood, and Yami's actions, voice, everything linked with the change. The former pharaoh murmured, "I made you come with one finger. Imagine what I can do with the rest."

Yugi just stood there and blinked at him, his expression blank and unstirred. His lips didn't twitch in surprise, nor did his eyes convey annoyance towards his pharaoh's lame pick-up line. "Uhhh..._yeah_, I'm hungry so...I'll talk to you later." Yugi hesitantly replied, giving Yami one last strange look before awkwardly strolling back to the couch.

Yami, who had been expecting his hikari to either yell at him for his lewd comment or match the former pharaoh word for word, which he clearly hoped for, but didn't get either response and scratched the back of his head in confusion as he walked up the stairs and towards their shared bedroom. Yami barely got the door opened when he got pushed inside the room, only to be pulled back and pressed up against the door by none other than his seductively smirking Yugi. Yami opened his mouth to question the young hikari, but moaned at the sudden hand that was stroking him through his leather pants.

"Not unless I make you come first." Yugi purred in the sexiest bedroom voice he could muster, his breath hot and close to his pharaoh's lips while his fingers kept working on the hardening tent in the older one's pants.

The former pharaoh licked his lips, his tongue almost touching Yugi's mouth as it slowly ran along his bottom lip, and smirked sexily at his hikari. "Is that a challenge?"

* * *

This pick-up line had Yami written _all _over it, and I hope you all enjoyed it!

Review please! Reviews keep me motivated to write more! :D


	5. Grocery

...Sorry for the late update on this! D: But with so much crap going on, and writing the next few chapters out for High School, I was way too busy to write another drabble! But alas, here is the next drabble that is just for Yugi! X3

This is for you, Yugi! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI! :D /Does a happy dance for Yugi/

Happy reading to all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Never have, never will.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yami was having the worst day _ever._

The former pharaoh sulked around the grocery store, absently trailing behind his hikari's grandfather as they walked down yet another aisle that was full of canned vegetables and fruits. As Yami reached up and grabbed a can of corn for Sugoroku, he recalled what happened at the Game Shop roughly twenty minutes ago...

-_Flashback-_

"_Boys, I'm going to the grocery store to stock up on more food. Will one of you go with me please?" Sugoroku called out to his grandsons as he heard footsteps pounding down the stairs._

_To the old man's surprise, his youngest grandson ran towards him, only to hide behind him as his darker half came to a stop a few feet away in front of their grandfather._

"_No Yami! I told you that I was trying to study for a test that is next week! I will **not **allow you to distract me from studying! I don't care how horny you are right now!"_

_Yami pouted at his hikari and tried to grab Yugi, but it seemed Yugi was using his grandfather as a shield so he could get anywhere near him. "But Aibou, you've been at it for hours! And I need your love now! Plus you need to take a break once and awhile, and as your lover I have the responsibility to make sure your relaxed and ready for any-" Yami got cut off at the growl his hikari made at him, and blinked as Yugi pointed an accused finger at him._

"_Don't you dare finish that little speech of yours! Last time you tried to help me, I wounded up dead tired that night and couldn't walk straight the next morning! So if you want my 'love', then you either wait till I finish studying or you can sleep on the couch for week. Choose your poison." Yugi gave another growl and released his poor confused grandfather, who didn't even know what was going on at the moment._

_He walked past his grandfather and grabbed Yami's shirt, pulling him down so that he was face to face with his hikari, and winced when Yugi hissed out, "It would be best if you went with grandpa to the grocery store and cool off for a bit. After I finish studying, I'll come by to see if the both of you need any help with the groceries. Be a good boy for me, okay Yami?" The hikari gave his Yami a swift kiss on the cheek and skipped happily away up the stairs, leaving Yami and Sugoroku standing in the living room blinking at each other._

_-_End of flashback-

Yami sighed as his grandfather instructed him to go and grab a bag of apples from the previous isle they were on, and walked the opposite way of his grandfather to get to the other isle faster. He stopped when he saw that there were _two_ kinds of apples: the bright red apples and the bright green apples. '_Oh Ra. Green apples? Who in their right mind would eat rotten colored apples for?' _The former pharaoh made a face at the thought and quickly grabbed a random bag of red apples; he refused to let his Aibou eat rotten food.

As Yami got back to the isle Sugoroku was on, he suddenly stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, the bag of apples loosely gripped in his hand. His hikari was behind his grandfather looking around absentmindedly with both hands in both of his back pockets. Yugi had changed his school uniform for a black long-sleeved button up shirt and tight form fitting blue jeans.

Yami automatically noticed it was the jeans that Joey had given him last Christmas. He remembered when he tried them on, only to find out they were a size too short for him and instead gave them to Yugi. He really didn't like wearing jeans anyway, he was more of a leather guy. _'My hikari definitely knows how to make jeans look sexy; hell he can make anything look sexy on him.' _He was snapped from his thoughts when he saw Yugi turn around to look at him.

The former pharaoh expected his love to get angry at him for staring at him, but instead was surprised when Yugi walked towards him with a smile on his face, making his hips sway with each step he took towards the older boy. The hikari sauntered up to his darker half and said in an amused tone, "I'm not a grocery item, you know."

Yami blinked, then smirk at his lover. "Really? I couldn't tell-" He once more got cut off by the chaste kiss on the lips Yugi gave him. Looking up at his beloved pharaoh he replied, "Then why do you keep checking me out, baby?" The bag of red apples dropped to the floor, long forgotten as Yami wrapped his arms around his little one and kissed him passionately, not caring if grandpa or anyone else saw them making out in the cereal isle.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Rabbit: Blame the cereal isle for being...so sexy! :D And again, Happy Birthday Yugi! Hope Yami doesn't wear you out too much today! =w=

Read and review please! And tell Yugi Happy Birthday while you are at it! Huzzah for Yugi! I also dedicate this chapter to my Hikari, who I still love so much. =w=


End file.
